


Killerella

by NicNack4U



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Ella Enchanted - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blanket Permission, Complete, Completed Fanfic, Dark, Dark Cinderella, Dark Ella, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Death, Gen, Murder, Plot, Plot Twists, Plotting, Prompt Fic, Scheming, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: She wasn't there to dance with the prince. She was there to kill him.





	Killerella

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt isn't mine, I'm just writing this for fun.

 

 

 

 

 

Cinderella's real name was Ella, and she hated it when her stepfamily referred to her as Cinderella.

 

They only called her that because all three of them demanded that Ella clean all of the house sparkly and shiny, the fireplace included. She always got soot stuck all over her, and so Lady Tremaine's awful daughters called her "Cinderella". 

 

Ella had had enough of her stepfamily and was going to put an end to her misery that very night, at the Prince's ball. 

 

Her plan was that she was going to dance with him, and then kill him just before the clock struck midnight. Then, next, she was going to take over the whole kingdom and murder anyone who stood in her way.

 

Ella spotted silverware laying down next to a variety of foods and snacks. She quickly but quietly snatched a knife up and hid it within her dress.

 

She looked around, hoping no one saw her. They didn't. Good. 

 

Ella then smiled to herself wickedly as she waited for the Prince to ask her to dance with him. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
